<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distractions by unbearabull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213624">Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbearabull/pseuds/unbearabull'>unbearabull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disaster Lesbians, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Near Future, One Shot, Screenplay/Script Format, Teasing, adora and catra literally can't stop flirting, based on a cute lil comic I saw, both are equally competitive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbearabull/pseuds/unbearabull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Best Friend Squad is on a mission to liberate the planet Kyros from Prime's control. Adora and Catra get caught up on the battlefield, and Glimmer is done with their shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing anything in script format, so I hope it isn't too terrible! This little scene (in particular, the "flexible" part of it) is based on a short fan comic I came across during one of my She-Ra indulgence sessions on the Internet. Of course, it has since been lost in the void and I can't find it for the life of me now, but if anyone recognizes it and can drop a link to it, please do so!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EXT. - KYROS STREET MARKET - DAY</p><p>The Best Friend Squad is on KYROS, a surprisingly temperate, distant planet on what feels like the other side of space. They are on a mission to restore peace to the known universe and free it from what remains of Horde Prime’s grasp, and Kyros is their most recent stop. In a deserted street market, SHE-RA is taking on perhaps too many of Horde Prime’s PEACEKEEPER bots for her own good. Noticing She-Ra’s struggle, CATRA finishes off her immediate opponent and rushes to her aid. She rips a couple of the bots from She-Ra’s back and tackles them to the ground, finishing them off in a blaze of swift kicks and punches. When satisfied with her work, she turns to face She-Ra, who is now standing undisturbed in the square and looking back at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CATRA:</strong>
</p><p>Six.</p><p> </p><p>A slight smirk runs across Catra’s face as she points out her leading number of victories.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHE-RA:</strong>
</p><p>Catra! I had it!</p><p> </p><p>She-Ra huffs her arms up and down in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CATRA:</strong>
</p><p>(folding her arms)</p><p>Sure you did.</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s grin widens. She-Ra notices one of the bots attempting to attack Catra from behind...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHE-RA:</strong>
</p><p>Duck!</p><p> </p><p>...and hurls a magic blast at it, defusing the threat. Her gaze shifts back to Catra, whose tail is lightly fluffed, trying to hide her obvious surprise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHE-RA:</strong>
</p><p>I was doing fine! Also, that’s seven for me.</p><p> </p><p>She-Ra slings the sword over her shoulder arrogantly as she moves closer to Catra in the square.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CATRA:</strong>
</p><p>Whatever. I was just trying to help you, dummy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHE-RA:</strong>
</p><p>And take credit for my targets!</p><p> </p><p>She-Ra bumps into Catra’s side playfully, nearly knocking her to the ground. The two have a moment of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CATRA:</strong>
</p><p>Hey! We can share, you know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHE-RA:</strong>
</p><p>No way! I know what you’re up to. I am NOT losing this bet with Glimmer. I can’t take another night of cleaning duty. Have you SEEN how bad the ship’s mess room gets?</p><p> </p><p>Catra laughs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CATRA:</strong>
</p><p>I’m just saying. I think you need to be more...</p><p> </p><p>Catra turns and moves closer to She-Ra and pushes herself up onto the tips of her toes, the top of her head barely meeting She-Ra’s chin line. She angles her face up and pulls She-Ra’s chin down so that the pair lock eyes. She raises an eyebrow, tail flicking wildly behind her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CATRA:</strong>
</p><p>...flexible.</p><p> </p><p>She-Ra flushes, visibly distracted by Catra’s words. Her body begins glowing as if she might morph back into Adora’s form. GLIMMER, having observed the pair for a bit, walks up and tries to help them regain some semblance of focus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GLIMMER:</strong>
</p><p>Hate to interrupt, but did you two just forget that we’re in the MIDDLE OF A LIBERATION MISSION?</p><p> </p><p>Glimmer throws her hands up and Catra scowls in response, pulling back from the half-embrace. She-Ra smiles sheepishly at Glimmer, her face glowing red, a little embarrassed at having been caught flirting on the battlefield. Suddenly, a bot launches toward She-Ra and she throws a deflective punch, gaze unmoving, which sends the enemy to the ground, easily defeating it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BOW (O.S.):</strong>
</p><p>Guys, I’m getting a strong signal from over here. I think the base is just up ahead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>GLIMMER:</strong>
</p><p>Come on, lovebirds! Let’s go.</p><p>Glimmer takes Catra and She-Ra between her arms and teleports them to Bow, who is standing at the base of a stone archway to the north of the market, petting MELOG with one hand and positioning his tracker pad in the air with the other. She lets the two go and begins walking alongside Bow and Melog. Catra and She-Ra share a quick glance before following behind Bow and Glimmer, preparing for another, much bigger fight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading to the end. I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what your thoughts are on it and drop any suggestions you might have</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>